A technology in which, in information transmission using visible light communication, a plurality of markers associated with a transmission device emits light, and a receiving device images the plurality of markers and acquires information based on a mode in which light is emitted has been know, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2009-290530.